


Peter Parker Picked a Peck of Pickled Peppers

by BlueRosie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Flash Thompson Redemption, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRosie/pseuds/BlueRosie
Summary: This Field Trip AU follows Peter and his decathlon team going on a Field Trip to Stark Industries. Flash is a dick, Mj and Peter flirt in the most awkward way, and Ned is excited.Or...The standard field trip fic.... maybeAlso also! Possible spoilers for EndGame!





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted, and only the second fic I've ever worked on. Only thing I own is the mistakes and the plot. Not EndGame compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin to read, it was brought to my attention that there is a slur in the story. This is a warning to those who might be affected by a word that is degrading to those differently abled mentally.

It had been a few months since everyone was snapped back into existence and Thanos was defeated once and for all. The first few weeks were utter chaos for everyone. The amount of destruction and confusion lasted for a while before Tony was back on his feet and helping again. He created a way for loved ones to be reunited, began a counseling service for those who's lives had been ruined while they were gone. (Those who's loved ones had moved on, gotten remarried while they were gone, etc.

For once in his life, Tony worked with Pepper to get a new law to pass considering those who were blipped. New ID's were made for those who were the same age as before but were now technically older. Eventually, the world righted itself again, and everyone began their lives anew. 

Unfortunately for Peter, this meant that school also continued. As he lay in bed, contemplating his life and attempting to find the urge to actually move, he felt his phone go off beneath his pillow. Groaning, he grabbed the phone and read the message that popped up on the screen.

_IronDad- Hey kid, I'm sending Happy to pick you up and take you to school. ETA 5 minutes. _

_Thanks, Dad. -Peterman_

Even before Tony brought everyone back from dust, he knew that if this plan worked, he would not let Peter go again. So he talked with May and Peter about adoption. Peter was understandably shocked, and after a few tears from all three of them (though Tony would never admit that), May and Peter moved into the tower with Tony, Pepper, and Morgan. The four lived in the penthouse, while May insisted on living in a separate section. Peter had his suspicions about May and Happy, and thought secretly that she wanted the privacy to persue... whatever they were.

Peter was introduced to Morgan and loved her from the first instant they met. He often took breaks from the labs to visit her and sometimes even swung around the tower with her strapped to his chest. (This had to be the scariest thing Peter ever did with Morgan, but it made both of them happy and Tony knew that Peter would do everything possible to keep her safe.) 

Peter was brought out of his musing by a series of beeps from over head and he realized he spent the entire five minutes just laying in bed still. Throwing on his clothes and grabbing a bagel from the kitchen, Peter cussed quietly the entire time to the elevator. 

"Friday! Can you get me to the ground floor as fast as possible please?"

"Of course, Peter. The Captain asked me to inform you to watch your language." The smallest trace of amusement could be found in her voice, and Peter narrowed his eyes before it felt like the ground dropped beneath him. An undignified squawk left his mouth as the elevator dropped at record speeds and reached the ground floor in just a few seconds. 

"Less death inducing drops next time, Fri. Thank you!" He got out and rushed to the front of the entrance and into the car with an impatient Happy. 

One eyebrow raise and Peter flushed. "Sorry Happy, I was distracted." 

Happy raised his hand, "I don't want to know what has you distracted in the mornings, thank you. Let's just get you to school." 

Peter blushed and blustered at him. Happy laughed at him the entire ride to the school.

A thirty minute drive later found Peter running into first period only 3 minutes late. After a glare from Ms. Jamet, Peter handed her a pass and sat next to Ned. The day passed by without incident, with Peter actually paying attention in class and sitting with Ned and MJ at lunch. It wasn't until last period that Peter felt his stomach drop. 

"Class! We will be attending a field trip to Stark Industries!" 


	2. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns about the school field trip to SI, and stresses about balancing work life, home life, and school life. Not to mention love life.

"We're going on a field trip to Stark Industries!" 

Most of the class gasped and chattered excitedly. Mr. Harrington seemed to realize he should have announced it at the end of class, as there was no corralling them into school work now. He gave up, and sat down, even pulling out a phone. 

Meanwhile, Peter was trying his damndest not to hyperventilate. "Dude, chill, it's gonna be okay." Ned squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him. "It's gonna be so cool! And we get to show Flash that your internship is real, imagine the look on his face!"

Peter almost smiled at that, before the devil himself piped up from behind Ned. "I can't believe you are so gullible, as if anyone would actually hire Penis Parker." 

Ned turned back and was about to retort when an unimpressed voice spoke up and startled all three of them. "Flash, if anyone actually cared about your opinions and 'facts' then you wouldn't have to repeat them every five seconds. Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to tweeting every encounter? It would save us all the headache of having to hear you speak and waste the air around you." 

Flash turned red but knew better than to go up against Michelle. She was not only smarter than him, but faster and more witty. He turned back to his friends and ignored them the rest of the class. 

"Thanks MJ," Peter smiled at her, and she smirked back at him. 

"No problem dweeb. Why are you so worked up about it anyway?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Your internship will finally be proven, and no one would dare do anything against you while we're there." 

"It's not the internship I'm worried 'bout, it's... they'll definitely try to embarrass me while I'm there. They LOVE that kind of thing. I swear every intern from floor 80 and up has heard about the time I was so tired I tried to drink from a fry in my smoothie." Peter smiled a little at the memory, one of the first times Tony had taken him out to ice cream after a particular grueling shift as Spiderman. 

Michelle just looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Who?" 

Peter looked around before mouthing, "Avengers." 

Her eyes widened a fraction. Peter was sure she knew about his alternate identity, but she had never hinted at it, and he had never mentioned it. But here he was, basically confirming it. Because who else would be close enough to the Avengers for them to embarrass him. 

He smiled awkwardly at her, and imagined what it would be like to hang out with just her. What it would be like to talk to MJ when she didn't have her wall of apathy up. He startled when she snapped a finger in front of his face. Great, he'd zoned out again. _Staring at MJ. _

She just smirked at him again, and conversation turned to what the tour would be like, and which of the Avengers might show up to it. He left school feeling better than he had, but still nervous about the trip. MJ and Ned both made sure he grabbed the permission slip, and extracted a promise that he'd get it signed by May. 

The trip home seemed faster than the trip to school, and before he knew it, he slipped in the window to his room in Stark tower and collapsed back in bed. He needed a plan... who could he recruit? 


	3. Plan of Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter searches for reliable people for his plan of defense.

_1\. <strike>Morgan</strike>_

_2\. Pepper_

_3\. May (?)_

_4\. Bruce_

_5\. _

Peter spent a solid 15 minutes trying to figure out exactly who would be on his side during this field trip fiasco. His first thought was his sister, she was incredibly smart for a 5 year old and would definitely know how to keep Tony distracted. But he wanted to use her as a last minute option only, if nothing else worked. 

_5\. Natasha_

He sighed, thinking about his pseudo-aunt. May had been cautious when she had saw how fond the Black Widow was of Peter. It took a few weeks of watching the interactions to realize Natasha wasn't trying to recruit Peter into being an assassin or something. 

He crossed her name out. She would be all too willing to show a particular bully what happens when someone messes with her spiderling. He crossed Bruce out as well knowing the green giant would rather stay neutral throughout everything and focus on his science. 

That left him with May and Pepper. Possibly the two most reasonable people in the entire tower. With trepidation, Peter left his room and went in search of May. It was a tuesday, which was one of her days off, so supposedly she should be home. 

Peter began to regret his decision to seek her out when he approached her rooms however. He could hear both her and Happy laughing and talking about something or other. _Damn spider hearing. _He knocked on her door and heard a "Gimme a sec!" and a few moments of rustling before the door handle turned and May was looking out. 

"Hey, Aunt May. I was wondering if you could sign this field trip form for me... it's next week." His cheeks were red with embarrassment and trying to avoid thinking what Happy and May were doing just moments ago. 

"Peter! Oh of course, come on in." He heard the distinct click of her bedroom door and wished he could shut his ears off. "Where's the field trip to?"

"Uh... that's the thing. I need your help." She looked at him curiously before taking the slip from him. She glanced at it before doing a double take and tried very hard to bite back a grin. _Traitor. _

_ "_Oh Pete, only you. You have got to be one of the luckiest or unluckiest person I've ever met." She managed to repress another giggle. 'Does Tony know?"

"That's what I need your help with. You know how they are... especially after I told them a little about Flash. I really don't want to have to go over what happens when you murder someone - especially a minor - again." He sounded almost petulant at the end, making May have an even harder time keeping a straight face. 

"I'll see what I can do... have you talked to Pepper yet?" She asked. 

"No, but you know how _she_ is too. She runs one of the largest technology companies in the world, I can't go to her every time I need something." He sighed again as May signed the permission slip and handed it back to him. 

"That's not what she said when she adopted you. You know you can always go to her, serious matters or not. Me as well, obviously, but I have an inkling she'll have more power in this case." The twinkle in her eye and the barest hint of humor in her tone was all the evidence that was left of her laughing at him. 

His shoulders sagged a little, knowing she was right. "Thanks anyway May. If you think of anything that can help keep disaster at bay, let me know." He turned around and began to walk out. Just as he reached the door, he looked back. "Oh, and tell Happy that if he wants to hide better, he needs to breath through his nose. It's quieter." He was down the hallway before she could make it to the second syllable of his name, laughing all the way. 

\-------

Finding Pepper proved to be a more difficult task until Peter remembered that they lived with an incredibly complex and intelligent piece of AI that knew the location of every single person in the tower. Smacking himself in the head, Peter turned to Friday. 

"Hey Fri, where's mom?" 

"Floor 84, room 234D. She is in a meeting for the next 5 minutes and 44 seconds."

Leave it to Pepper to schedule meetings to the second. Peter smiled to himself and made his way to the meeting room. Every 15 feet or so, he found himself stopped and asked a random question from various interns. The amount of time he spent with the newer interns made him one of the most sought out people in the tower, right behind Pepper and Tony himself. 

Finally, he made it to the room just as the meeting was closing and people were filing out. He caught sight of Pepper as she left the room. "Hey, Mrs. Stark. Can I talk to you for a second?" 

"I don't have time right no-" She glanced up from her phone for a moment, and when she caught sight of him she smiled. "Oh, Peter. I told you, its Mom or Pepper. What's up? How was school, have you seen Tony? He was supposed to be in this meeting, but he skipped again. I don't know why I try any more. Then again, he may be watching Morgan. Sorry, did you want to talk? It's been such a busy day." She seemed exhausted. 

"I was wondering if you could help me with something... you see my school, well my chemistry class is going on a field trip. And well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "it's to here." 

She stared at him a full minute before bursting out in laughter. "What is your life? I can't even imagine. So you need me to keep Tony and Others from bothering you on your trip so that for once in your life you can have a normal field trip with no radioactive spiders or explosions? Of course, hun. When is the trip, I'll see what I can do to keep the others preoccupied."

"Next week, thank you so much Mom," Peter said, relieved. 

"Friday, push all my appointments back an hour, something came up." Pepper and Peter went to the penthouse and began to plan a perfect distraction for the Avengers. 

\----

Five feet above them in the vents, a man with a certain arrow affinity began to scheme as well. A short pause after the two walked away and Clint had a message sent out. 

_Did you know Peter had a field trip to SI next week? - **Hawk Eyed Peas**_

_**IronJackAss** \- Of course, who do you think sent the invitation to the class? _

_ And you didn't tell anyone? Whats your plan, old man? - **Hawk Eyed Peas**_

_**IronJackAss** \- So here's what we're gonna do...._


	4. Plan of Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sets his plans in motion, and Peter gets talked to by his teacher.

_ **Toeknee - ** _ _So, who's in? _

_**Jolly Green Giant - **I want no part in pranking the kid. He's traumatized as it is by you guys. _

_**Purple ♐︎ **\- Me and Nat have our parts memorized and in place. _

_**Captain Bootylicious - **I can't believe you made me film another one of those stupid videos. _

** _Captain Bootylicious -_ ** _ Tony, change my name back. _

** _Toeknee -_ ** _Sorry Cap, didn't get that last message, I think we're breaking up. _

** _Aunt _ ** ** _паук- _ ** _Am I the only one who feels a little bit guilty for the spiderling? _

_\----- _

With only a day left before the fated field trip, Peter felt confident that he and Pepper had successfully distracted the Avengers in the tower from the field trip. Peter was sure that none of them even knew it was happening. The world at the tower kept spinning like normal and he kept busy with lab duties, spiderman duties and even got his homework in on time at one point.

He got Pepper to print him a new badge, despite the policy against it, that allowed him a normal clearance level for an intern. He even got Friday to make sure he was announced as intern only when he went through the lobby. (It took a bit of convincing, but miraculously she accepted the change in procedure.) 

The only thing that put a damper on his sudden mood was Flash and his constant taunts. The bully had taken to cornering him when MJ wasn't in sight. Flash would never admit it, but the apathetic girl scared him. 

"Penis, how are you going explain the fact you can't even get in to the building tomorrow? You gonna call your 'best friend' Tony Stark?" He sneered at him in second period. 

Peter had gotten good at ignoring him through the years, but the anxiety of the trip had put him on edge. His knuckles turned white and he tried not to snap back at Flash. _He'll find out tomorrow anyway. _

Flash was frustrated at the lack of response from Peter and turned away. It was the one class that Peter had without MJ or Ned and it was times like these he realized how much he'd come to rely on them both as buffers. 

The rest of the day flew by, and the bell for the last hour signified the day was almost over. He sat through one last class before the field trip and listened dutifully to the rules Mr. Harrington set out for the field trip the next day. As the class was coming to a close, Mr. Harrington asked Peter to stay behind. Exchanging looks with MJ and Ned, he shrugged and approached the desk as the rest of his class filed out. 

"Peter... as you know, we have a field trip to Stark Industries tomorrow. I know that you think faking an internship there will make you popular, but I'm really getting concerned about your continued insistance of it." Mr. Harrington looked worried, his eyes almost beseeching. 

With every word, Peter felt his heart sink more and more. "Sir, the internship is real. The paperwork is filed with the school!" 

"I know you're an intelligent student. An extremely intelligent young man. I haven't addressed the forgery of legal documents with anyone because I want you to own up to your own mistakes. If you're proven wrong tomorrow, I'll be forced to go to the principal. This is your chance to tell the truth, Peter." The chemistry teacher looked severely disappointed when Peter just shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." 

Peter left the classroom more pissed off than he had been since Uncle Ben died. The hallway was deserted by the time the discussion was over and he stalked to his locker to get his backpack. Ned was waiting there, concern written on his face. 

"What happened? Did he say you couldn't go?" He asked. 

"No, he said I needed to 'own up to the truth' or he would go to the principal about my lying about the internship." Suddenly feeling the need to hit something, Peter turned and left the school with Ned following close behind. Once they exited, Peter held up the chemistry textbook still in his hand, and punched it with all his might with the other one. The book split in half, easily a hundred pages ripped and the cover broken. 

"Better? Come on, Happy's waiting for us. Let's finish that Death Star Lego set at your place." Ned, pulled on his arm and dragged Peter to the car that had been parked in front. The two adolescents got in with another eyebrow raise from Happy. 

The chemistry book lay on the ground where Peter had left it. It didn't stay there for long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat name explanations! I tried to make them as clever as possible while also making them obvious. But in case I failed, here we go. 
> 
> ToeKnee- Tony  
Jolly Green Giant- Bruce  
Purple ♐︎ - Clint  
Captain Bootylicious- Steve  
Aunt паук - Natalie - паук means spider in Russian.


	5. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the field trip and everything seems to be going all wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the field trip! Thanks for any and all patience. I know the chapters are startlingly short, but I'm working on elongating them.

Friday morning showed Tony Stark himself standing over Peter's bed with a set of small pans and an evil grin. A short moment of silence with intermittent snoring ensued before a resounding crack broke it. 

"ARGH WHAT THE F-" Peter flew out of the bed and stuck to the wall next to his bed, chest heaving. 

"Language!" Was heard from the next room over, accompanied by poorly muffled laughter. Tony himself was doubled over. 

"Come on kiddo, Bucky made pancakes." Tony said in between bouts of laughter.

Peter unstuck himself from the wall and glared sleepily at Tony before dragging himself to the kitchen. Only to stop short once he saw the absolute feast before him. _Pancakes_ was putting it lightly. Three separate plates were stacked high with the fluffy breakfast, as well as multiple plates of eggs prepared in different ways. The smell of bacon and syrup made it's way to his nose and as he stepped closer, he saw smaller plates with ham and sausage adorning the table as well. 

"What's all this for? Is Thor coming to visit?" He joked, the morning scare already forgotten over the rumbling in his stomach. 

"I just thought you would like a good breakfast for once. You normally don't get up until last minute, and usually you just grab a bagel. Your metabolism will thank me later." Was the response he'd gotten from Tony, who sat down to the left of him. 

"Where's Pepper?" Peter asked, looking around. Clint was glaring over his cup of black coffee and bickering with Nat over the sausage she was stealing off his plate. ("There's sausage right in front of you Nat, why take mine?" "You're closer.") Steve and Bucky sat across from them and appeared to be in some kind of weird staring contest that looked both intimidating and loving. Even Bruce had shown up for the breakfast, a huge pile of eggs and sausage on his plate. 

"She had a last minute meeting come up in Washington D.C. today to go over the new laws regarding the blipped." Tony answered, grabbing a waffle for himself and a pancake for Morgan on the other side of him, who Peter hadn't noticed at first. 

Peter nodded, and leaned forward to talk to Morgan. "Hey sis, how is school going for you? I haven't seen you in forever!" 

"Three days isn't forever, Petie." She replied smugly, "it's seventy two hours. School is nice, I have a new friend. Her name is Savannah." 

"She already sounds like a cool friend." Peter said, digging in to his food.

After breakfast, Tony volunteered to drive him to school. Peter accepted, and they chatted about the newest Spiderman suit. Peter wanted to see if they could modify the web shooter to solidify over a fire and put it out. Tony said they could look in to it together later, and ruffled his hair. 

As Peter exited the car, Tony smiled at him. "Have a good day at school son, I hear it's a big day." Before Peter could respond, Tony was driving off, cars squealing. His super hearing could detect the almost maniacal laughter coming from his father as he drove down the street. 

His stomach dropped. The field trip. He'd forgotten all about it in the confusion of the morning. He groaned and nearly slapped his forehead. He should have known! Another groan left as he realized what Tony had said this morning. _Pepper is out of town, emergency trip to D.C. _Yep, there was no denying it. Peter was screwed. 

"What's the matter, Penis? Realizing that your internship is about to be proven fake?" A familiar and annoying voice sounded behind him. If Peter hadn't been as distracted, he might have detected the hesitation in Flash's voice. Instead, he whipped around. 

"Back off Flash. I don't need your idiotic comments right now." Peter's face was set in a dead grimace. 

Flash actually took a step back and would have responded if Mr. Harrington hadn't spoken. "Boys, rejoin the group, come on! On the bus, everybody. We've got an adventure to go to!" 

As they approached the bus, Mr. Harrington caught Peter's eye and frowned, shaking his head as if he was disappointed. Peter sullenly got on the bus, choosing the seat next to Ned and across from MJ. 

After the bus lurched forward, Peter spoke to Ned and MJ. "They know. I don't know how, but they know about the field trip. They're all planning something, I just know it." 

MJ snorted. She was sorting through her bag, and he was confused until she pulled out the Distress Sketchbook. 

Peter sighed and turned his back on her for once, focusing on Ned. 

"I thought I had everything going completely normal for once! Why is this my life?" He asked rhetorically. 

"Do you know how many people would die for the spot you're in right now? Come on dude, it won't be that bad. Besides... you guys were planning on making an announcement at the end of the year anyway... maybe this is Tony's practice run?" Ned tried to reason with him, but as far as he could tell, it was unsuccessful. "Have you texted Pepper yet?" 

Peter's eyes widened. "No! I forgot!" He immediately pulled out his phone. 

_Tony knows. Plan B? - **Spiderson**_

** _Mother Peptalk- _ ** _Already in effect. _

Comforted, Peter allowed himself to relax a bit. MJ looked a bit put out, stating that it didn't last long enough for her to get a good drawing of his face. Ever the mature one, Peter stuck is tongue out at her. Ned looked relieved, and the two spoke of the newest Star Wars movie until they arrived. 

Gasps of excitement alerted Peter that they were close, and he looked out the window. He knew what they were feeling, he still felt the surprise of seeing the magnificent building every day. Mixed with a sense of pride for what his family could do. Once the bus stopped, every one ignored the instructions to exit the bus in an orderly fashion. But they were careful to stick together. Harrington had threatened cancelling the tour many times if they were too rowdy before or during the tour. 

Peter exited the bus last, following Ned and the rest of the class to the lobby. Despite Tony being well, Tony, the lobby was relatively normal. It exuded fancy still, but favored efficiency and a welcoming attitude. There were three different receptionist areas, and the class followed Mr. Harrington to the one with "Tours" on the sign over head. Peter recognized the receptionist, Amy, as he knew just about everyone in the building. Amy looked up at the group approaching and smiled widely. 

"Are you the Midtown group? Only 12 minutes late. That's impressive!" Peter smirked, Amy's sense of humor had made itself known to him immediately and allowed them to be one of the closest people he worked with. 

Mr. Harrington blinked at her and nodded. "Ah, yes, Midtown High. Sorry we're late, traffic..." he trailed off. 

"No problem. I'll be your tour guide today, just give me one moment." Amy spotted Peter in the back and gave him the barest hint of a wink. "Hey Friday, can you let Jess know he needs to come down and cover the desk for me. My tour has finally arrived." 

"Of course, Amy. Jess is on the way." The class started looking around for the disembodied voice. 

"That is Friday. She is Mr. Starks AI system. She's the most advanced AI in the world. Friday handles all of the security measures and protocols, and a few other things that are classified." Amy managed to hide their amusement from most of the students. 

Peter walked over to Amy and quietly spoke, "Hey, Ames, can you help me keep on the down low here? I'm just an intern okay? Don't tell any of the... you know... I'm here. Please?" He spoke almost pleadingly. 

"I'm sorry Peter, I've already been bought off by Clint. He promised me he'd test my fire arrows." The corner of their mouth twitched though they appeared to be pitying. 

A voice interrupted their musings, "I'm sorry miss, is this student bothering you?" Mr. Harrington asked, annoyance seeping into his tone. "Peter, you cannot keep this charade up. We're at Stark Industries. Please, stop." 

Amy appeared confused, looking between Peter and his teacher. "Wha-"

They were cut off by the teacher. "Again, I'm sorry. This student has been telling everyone he has an internship at Stark Industries for a few years now. I've let it go on for too long I suppose, I didn't think he would keep it up once he actually got here."

At this point, Peter was getting fed up. He pulled his new badge out, and tried to explain. "But sir, I really do-"

"Peter! I really do not understand you. I'm so sorry miss. Son, you need to give me that badge." Mr. Harrington grabbed the badge with surprising agility. At the point, the rest of the class was observing the interaction. Peter could hear Flash smugly talking to his friends about how he knew 'Penis was a fake.' "Forging legal documents, lying, and now stealing? I'll have no choice but to report this to the principal and maybe even the authorities. This can not go on." 

"Excuse me," Amy interrupted him, their voice much firmer this time and any trace of a smile gone from their face. "_Peter is an intern." _They said firmly. "He works with Mr. Stark. That badge has his name on it." Amy crossed their arms, eyebrows furrowed. 

Mr. Harrington awkwardly looked down at the badge in his hand. _Peter Parker. _"Oh." Embarrassed, he handed the badge out of Peter who took it, using every fiber of his being not to be petty about it. In one swift motion, he clipped it to his shirt and stood awkwardly between Amy and his teacher. 

Mr. Harrington turned around and saw the class staring. "Class, I would like to make a public apology to Peter. And if I catch anyone, _anyone_ make another comment about Parker's internship, it's detention for a week." 

Flash's face in that moment was perfectly captured by MJ in her Distress Sketchbook and cherished for years to come afterwards. The rest of the class was equally shocked by this turn of events, and only snapped out of it by the sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat. 

"Hey Ames, I heard you needed a replacement?" 

"Oh! Yes, Jess, thank you so much. Alright class, first stop is the Avengers museum. First, I'll need every one of you to grab your badge at the desk from Jess before you place your phone's in this bin here. They will be kept safe by Jess and returned to you at the end of the tour. Afterwards I will need you all to step through the metal detector and scan your badges here." Amy indicated the badge scanner. "Friday will read off your names and access level as you go through. Who's first?" 

The shock of Peter actually being an intern wore off in the wake of wanting to get on with the tour. Surprisingly, Flash wasn't the first to go through the scanner. Dutifully, one by one they all went through the scanner.

"Moon, Cindy. Access level White one; Tour."

Peter went last, as he'd wanted to say a quick thank you to Amy. They nodded, but indicated the scene had bothered them still. 

Ned went right before Peter.

"Leeds, Ned. Access level Yellow three; Visitor." 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. _Peter forgot all about Ned's access. 

"Wait, why does Leeds have higher access than the rest of us?" One of Flash's friends spoke up from the back. The class murmured agreement. 

"He helps me out in my lab sometimes," Peter said quickly, scanning his badge and praying Friday would stick to the plan. 

Unfortunately for Peter it wasn't Friday that spoke up. His own AI, Karen spoke instead. 

"Peter Parker-Stark. Intern. Access level black 10." 

_That absolute traitor. He hacked my AI! _

This tour was going exactly opposite as planned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, Amy prefers they/them pronouns but actually likes their name the way it is.


	6. White lies and Black Widows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hacked Peter's AI system and alerted the class of his actual access level. Peter's got some 'splaining to do.

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _

The entire class was silently staring at him. He waited for the first question, for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long. 

"Did that say Peter Parker _Stark?_" it was one of Flash's friends. Surprisingly, the bully was silent and even looked reflective. Peter would have to work that one out later. 

"No, it said Peter Parker, Stark's Intern," he supplied quickly. 

"Miss Amy, what do the access level's mean?" That was Cindy, and she sounded genuinely curious. 

"Please, just Amy for me. There are 9 different colors that represent different levels of access. White, Green, Yellow, Gray, Purple, Red, Pink, Orange, and Black. White has 3 levels, tours, those who deliver our products, and press. Green through Purple have 5 levels each, for various different reasons. Ned has Yellow Level three because he visits Peter and helps with occasional projects Peter is working on. Red, Pink and Orange are for higher level labs than we'll have access to. They're for the more dangerous projects that require more attention and more restricted access." Amy gave Peter a pitying look for a second before continuing. "Black is for residents of the tower and various Avengers that may visit. Those who live here have level 9 or 10, and those that visit have differing access."

"Why does Parker have such high access?" Flash finally spoke up, his voice almost accusing though his heart wasn't in it. 

"I have to be able to get to wherever Mr. Stark is, as his personal intern.." Peter tried to sound convincing, but he knew that there was no saving this. 

"All right, let's move on to the museum. This way place." Amy deterred all other questions, and led them through a set of tall doors. Peter hung back with Ned and MJ. 

"This isn't at all going how I imagined it would." He muttered under his breath to the two of them. 

"You _live _here?" MJ asked incredulously. "And you never told me?" 

"I just said I don't live here, I have to be able to get to Tony whenever he needs me wherever he is." Peter was trying, he really was. 

She just crossed her arms. "Peter, I know your secret. You don't have to keep lying to me. I thought you would have told me before this, but I guess I'm not surprised." She turned and walked away, leaving both Peter and Ned staring after her. 

Peter just groaned. _Yeah, that fits for how this day is going. Just pissed off the girl I have a crush on. _

"Hey... Pen- I mean, Peter... can I talk to you for a second?" Surprised, Peter turned around and saw Flash. Looking genuinely contrite. 

Waving off Ned, Peter nodded and Flash led them to an unoccupied part of the museum. "I, uhm... I guess I wanted to say... sorry." The last word was so quiet Peter wouldn't have heard it without his spider hearing. 

"What? I mean... what?" Peter felt like he'd just received two electric shocks on his temple. 

"I made fun of you relentlessly for years. I didn't know... I thought you were lying. But I realize now, I shouldn't have bullied you. I know who you are." Flash started to get a little excited and he started digging in his pocket. Peter was unable to say anything, this is not at all how he thought this conversation was going to go. 

Peter felt his stomach drop when Flash pulled out a familiar piece of card board. It was a piece of the textbook he'd punched in half yesterday. _Flash knew he was spiderman. _"I saw you yesterday," that confirmed it. His life with a secret identity was over. Peter was surprised he hadn't seen anything on the news yet. "I haven't told anyone, don't worry. I just... dude what you do is so _cool! _And you working here, actually _working_ here. It basically confirmed it for me." Flash was smiling at him, an almost genuine smile. 

Peter held up his hand. "Flash, wait. I can't... you can't just apologize to me just because you know who I am. You're only apologizing because you don't think I'm weak anymore. We're not going to be friends just because you know who I am. You've been an absolute dick to me for years. I can't forget all that because suddenly the 'wonderful flash' said _sorry." _Peter turned around and stalked off. He knew he should have handled that differently but he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. The truth was he was more mad at himself than he was at Flash. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a little movement and instinctively turned towards it. A little body was running towards him and he automatically opened his arms to catch the girl. 

"Morgan! What are you doing here?" 

"Daddy told me you were here and dropped me off just a second ago. He said I could say hi!" Morgan hugged his neck tightly. 

"Of course he did." Peter just sighed. 

"Did that little girl just call you _Daddy?_ Oh, that's just precious! So that's how you got a job here! You're some higher ups boytoy and you got them pregnant! I knew that Penis Parker couldn't actually be worth anything." It was another of Flash's goons. Trevor, maybe? Either way, Peter's lips thinned dangerously and he tried to control himself extremely hard. 

"That boy said a bad word." Morgan said quietly, pointing at him. 

"Oh no, it's retarded!" Trevor laughed, elbowing another of his friends. 

Peter turned to Morgan. "Hun, I need you to go to Amy okay? They're right over there. Can you do that?" When she nodded, he set her down and watched her run to Amy. Then he got close to Trevor. "If you ever, and I mean _ever_, talk like that about my sister again, I will break you. I will personally see to it that you will never have children. I don't know who the FUCK you think you are, but you do not talk about my sister like that. You can make fun of me all you want, but you come after my family and you may not see the light of day again." 

Trevor's eyes were wider than he had ever seen, and he tried to backtrack. "Hey man, I was just messin-" 

"No," Peter cut him off. "You don't get to talk to me. Not after that." Peter turned and walked to Amy, who was walking towards them with Morgan in their arms. 

"Friday, can you please tell Tony that there was a situation and Morgan needs to be picked up." Amy tried to keep their voice steady. They'd never seen Peter that upset. This wasn't part of the plan. 

"Of course, Amy. Tony has recieved the message and is on the way" 

"Can everyone please come to me? I have an announcement to make." The class gravitated towards Peter, mostly out of surprise at the authoritative tone he'd used. No one else had ever seen Peter like this either. 

"I am Tony Starks adopted son. I've been working with Mr. Stark for a few years and when he brought us back, he adopted me. This," he grabbed Morgan from Amy, and hugged her close. "is Morgan. She's my sister. Tony will be here in... 5 seconds to pick her up." 

Right on queue, Tony came in through a hole in the ceiling. He had on one of his newest suits and was clearly trying to show off as he came in. He did a lap around the room before landing next to Peter. He stepped out of his suit and quickly read the situation, as the smile dropped from his face immediately. 

"What? Are you that mad at me? We hadn't even got to the best part yet..." Tony trailed off. 

"You hacked my AI. You probably scheduled this whole thing, didn't you? I can't believe you. I thought we wanted to keep on the down low about the adoption. How else was I supposed to explain away my access level?" Peter was trying to keep calm, it seemed like it had become too much of a pattern recently. He wasn't mad at Tony, not really. He was mad at Trevor, still mad at himself and mad at Flash. So much went wrong today. 

"I'm sorry, Peter... I assume you told them then. It was an impulse thing, we agreed on telling the world at the end of the year. I thought we needed a practice run." Tony sounded worried. The class was gaping between the two of them. Peter resisted the need to roll his eyes, that was what Ned had said about Tony. 

"It's fine I guess... can i skip the tour please? Do i even need to be here." He looked at Mr. Harrington. Can I please leave. I know you need to ask my guardian. Well he's right here." And with that, Peter walked out of the room. 

"That... was not how that was supposed to go..." Tony didn't know what to say. He still had an entire class staring at him with their jaw open. Even Amy looked a little shocked, though they were staring worryingly after Peter's retreating from. 

"I told you it was a bad idea." A familiar voice said before Clint dropped down next to Tony. Whispers broke out about the super hero. Tony and Clint ignored them. 

"You did not!" Tony protested. 

"He totally did." Natasha crept out from behind an old iron man suit on display. 

"ANTHONY STARK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Tony flinched and before he knew it, Clint and Natasha were gone. They knew it was better to stay out of Peppers way. 

"Amy, will you please lead this tour on to the next event? I think you've been thrown off schedule.." 

Amy looked as willing to leave as Clint and Natasha had, but knew they had other responsibilities. Relieved, they nodded and hearded the class out the doors. "How about lunch everyone?"

Tony turned back and found Pepper inches from his face, and appearing pissed. She'd apparently just stepped out of an iron suit herself, as it sat abandoned behind her. 

"I... I messed up bad Pepper..." Tony trailed off. He didn't know how to fix this situation. 

"Friday, please show Tony what was sent to me." Pepper said to the ceiling. 

"Of course."

A screen popped up from the floor and Tony watched the interaction between Peter and Flash first. "That doesn't seem too ba-"

"Wait for it." Her voice was calm but stern and he knew he was in deep trouble. 

Tony waited and saw Peter pick up Morgan. _He's a really good kid. _Then Trevor walked up. _Oh. OH. _

Tony was unaware that Peter could actually become that angry. It didn't seem that any ounce of actual anger could come out of the kid. Until his family was insulted and he came undone. 

Suddenly Tony understood what had happened. He squeezed Morgan in his arms. "I'm so sorry baby girl, I didn't know what I was doing when I put you out here."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Pepper asked him, an angry eyebrow almost receding into her hairline. 

"I know exactly what is going to happen now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! That was a blur. I was typing really fast, I'm about to get on a plane. If you spot any mistakes let me know, thanks for reading!


	7. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony messed up. Peter realizes he's being a little harsh. Mj and Pepper talk.

Rhodey found Peter in the training room fighting off 5 drones at once and winning. Peter found Rhodey annoying at this moment. 

"I know what you're going to say." Peter said. 

"I'm not so sure ya do, Pete." Rhodey replied, watching him fight. 

Peter jumped up in the air and grabbed one of the drones before slinging it at another one that had gotten too close. As he landed he managed to spin kick a third to the ground. 

"You're going to say, 'Tony's your father now, and while he's frustrating, you need to respect him,'" Peter said angrily. He dodged a drone. 

"No, I was going to say Tony's an asshole." Rhodey tried not to laugh a little as Peter stumbled in his assault on the drones. 

"Oh." Was all the response he got. Peter dodged a flying knife like he was in the matrix before grabbing a knife from the ground and throwing it back at the drone. It was a direct hit, and the drone fell leaving just one left. 

"He shouldn't have done what he did today. I've been warning him all week. You had every right to yell at him." Peter glanced at him, about to say something. "Okay, or scold him. Whatever you want to call it. He was out of line. But you should know, Tony is so damn proud to call you his son. 

"He's been talking about you nonstop for weeks since you agreed to announce the adoption at the end of the year. He wants the world to know what he knows about you. That you're one of the smartest, most talented boys he knows and he is the luckiest father in the world to have you and Morgan in his life. So yeah, he went overboard. He spilled your secret, and he was an ass. He's like an overeager puppy that can't contain himself." Rhodey finished, smiling a little at the image of Tony as a puppy. 

Peter had already disabled the last drone and was looking at him with something suspiciously close to tears in his eyes. He looked down, "Tony said all that to you?" 

"Every word of praise, and more. Peter" Rhodey moved forward and caught his eye, "Tony loves you like his own. Because you are. And he doesn't get to mess up your life like that. But you should know why he does some of the things he does." 

"Thanks Rhodey. I guess I needed the different perspective." 

======= 

Meanwhile, the class was in the cafeteria. Some were saying they didn't understand how it wasn't just straight up canceled. Some were gossiping about Peter. But MJ sat alone. Her thinking was so loud she didn't hear someone approach her from behind. She missed the first polite, "Ahem." So when the person touched her arm, she nearly jumped half a foot in the air. 

"Don't sneak up on me like tha-" her words caught in her throat as she came face to face with Pepper Potts. The Pepper Potts. Peter's mom if everything she gathered today was true. But _feminist icon_ Pepper Potts was standing in front of her. With her eyebrow raised, and appearing to be waiting. Did she say something? 

"You're MJ right?" Pepper asked again. At the girls nod, "Can you come with me? I wanted to talk to you privately about something."

A little numb, MJ followed Pepper out of the cafeteria in into an office area that was nearby. "Do you just have an office for yourself on every floor." The question came unbidden from her mouth and she glanced back at Pepper. 

"Almost. It makes it easier than going up or down 50 floors when I want a meeting with someone. There's only a few offices on the lab floors, because I'm hardly needed there." 

"So what did you want to talk about." MJ tried to keep her unimpressed expression up, and wasn't quite sure if it was working. 

"I've heard a lot about you, MJ. You're intelligent, and after looking into some of the blogs you run, you have a rather good grasp of the world today. Stark Industries needs someone like you." Pepper examined the girl in front of her, noting her apathetic expression as well as the someone nervous tapping of her hand. "I would like to hire you as my intern. My personal intern." 

"What? Me? I'm sure there's a thousand interns here that could do it." MJ was not expecting this, and didn't know how to respond. 

"A thousand two hundred science majors who can build rockets and make unbelievable new inventions in technology. And not a single one of them knows how to run a company. Least of all the guy who's name it shares. No, I need fresh eyes and with the way Peter describes you..." she trailed off, unsure if MJ was aware of the crush. "It's a paid internship and also has a full ride to any college of your choice. You get full medical-"

"Mrs. Stark, please." MJ held up her hand to stop her. "I can't work for a company that does _that_ to Peter. Or be employed by someone that puts him in so much danger. I can't. I've never seen him so angry as I did today. Though... I guess most of that wasn't even Tony's fault."

"We know what happened today, at least for the most part. And the dangers he finds in the lab are equal to the dangers everyone faces in any lab in the world. But I can assure you that lab safety is number one here." Pepper said. 

"I'm not talking about lab safety. I'm talking about the time he spends swinging around Queens saving cats out of trees." Mj said bluntly, crossing her arms. 

"I was unaware he'd told you about his alter-ego." Pepper said, resisting the urge to mirror the girl in front of her and cross her arms. 

"He didn't. Anyone with a brain could figure it out. You guys don't have a voice modulator in his suit, he sounds exactly the same. Not to mention Spiderman got an upgrade to his suit as soon as Peter's got his internship. You can whisper his name and he'll whip is head around to find you, even if you're over a hundred feet away." MJ relaxed a little. "But you're just going to tell me that he would be out swinging in Queens whether or not you guys supplied him with a suit, because that's who Peter is. He is the definition of a nice guy." 

Pepper nodded and sat back in her chair. "You're unimaginably bright. We could use someone like you. To help me keep him safe and out of the spotlight."

"Corporations are the exact opposite of what I want to work for."

"Give us three months. After that, you can go your separate way and still have the experience on your resume." Pepper challenged. 

"Three months. I can do that." Pepper stood and held her hand out to MJ, who took it and shook. "Thank you for this opportunity, Mrs. Stark." 

"Please, it's Pepper." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm on vacation right now so posting is going to be a little sparce. Thank you guys so much for reading and don't forget to let me know if there's anything you guys want me to incorporate into the story. I want to write it a little bit past the end of the field trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT YOU GUYS. After vacation came a whole bunch of other hectic things and then it was procrastination. I hope you enjoy.

The class were finally exploring the labs and ran into Peter again in lab 324B. He was hunched over a screen at a lab and speaking quickly with an intern, apparently named Ryan. 

"If you bring that two over to that four then you can even out the equation. Also in your formula, if you lessen the amount of vibranium you use, then it will actually be more effective. The amount you have causes an overdrive in the system, see there?" Ryan was taking diligent notes. "Oh, hey, if you add just a little bit of water to this end here, then it'll actually help your the comm system." 

The class stood stock still and stared. Ryan had finally seemed to notice them but Peter was still staring at the screen intently. Everyone in the room jumped when a new voice joined. 

"Hey Pete, you say you're senses are always on high, yet you can't notice a full room of people staring at you?" Tony said, stepping out of the private elevator that disappeared back into the wall behind him. 

Peter whipped around at his voice and noticed his class. Still wanting to avoid Tony as he wasn't sure exactly what to say to him, he said, "Do you guys want to check out my personal lab?" 

The class erupted into more chatter and Peter looked at Amy for confirmation. Amy was more than willing to avoid another confrontation, so they nodded and Peter led the way. He noticed Tony following the class, as a few of his classmates asked for an autograph. 

"Hey Friday, utilize protocol Confidential Underoos, please." Peter said as they neared his lab. "Also, make all access white level one passes in the near by vicinity clearance for my lab for the next.... 30 or so minutes." 

"Yes, Peter. It has been done." As if Friday somehow knew the tension between father and son, she sounded almost sad. As much as an AI could. 

Peter opened the doors to his lab and allowed his class to look around. "Any questions? I can answer quite a few." 

"What do you do? Why is your lab so special?" One of his classmates asked, though they were towards the back and Peter couldn't see who it was. 

Before he could answer however, Tony spoke up from the back. "He's a genius. He works closely with a lot of the Avengers and helps with their gear. If you look closely, you can see parts of the Black Widows famous Widow Bites." Tony's voice exuded all the pride he felt in Peter, and he made sure to keep eye contact with the spiderling as he spoke. "And over there is old schematics for the Winter Soldier's arm. Peter took the arm and made it what I could not. I focused on efficiency. How fast it could kill a man, with how much strength." He looked around and caught eyes with Trevor, his face hardening and his tone become more serious. "Peter looked at it, and realized it could do so much more than that, _and _be comfortable for the man." 

Peter looked down, recognizing a covert apology when he saw one. "I also help Tony with his suits and ideas. But it's usually Tony who helps make the suits. He even helps Spiderman with his suits. I help develop the webs that Spiderman uses, but Tony has so many ideas for the suit and I know that Spiderman values so many of them." Peter wouldn't be able to tell this story later correctly, because he didn't notice the amount of pride that he showed in his own voice as he spoke of his father. 

"You work with Spiderman? What's he like?" Another of Flash's friends spoke, genuine awe in his voice. Another one nudged Flash and whispered, "Looks like we were wrong about Penis Parker, huh?" 

Peter heard the remark and chose not to retort. He tried to focus on the first question. "Spiderman is a good guy, he tries his best. He's not an official Avenger yet, as he wants to keep his identity a secret for a while longer and the accords strictly forbid it." 

Tony had heard it too, though and waited until Peter was finished speaking before he said, "If I hear one more student call Peter "Penis", you will not leave this tower alive. Just a thought, ya know? A warning? Because he is the kindest, most gentle soul I know and I am absolutely proud to call him my son. In a few years he'll be smarter than I am, and with more of a moral capacity in his hand than i have in my entire body. And definitely more intelligence in his pinky than you have in your entire existence from birth to now." 

Peter flushed, and stepped forward. "Its okay, dad. They're just messing around." 

"Pete, can I talk to you?" Tony asked. 

Taken aback, Peter nodded and turned to the class. "Alrighty, well that's my lab. I'll see y'all before the tour is over probably." 

The class filed out of the lab, and after verifying with Friday that everything that was in the lab before they entered was still there, Peter turned to Tony, his arms crossed. 

Tony grimaced at the pose, but started anyway. "I'm...sorry. I went too far. I know that. It's just... you are amazing. Do you realize that? Do you know how many kids can look at a hydro-destabilizer with electro shock added and find all the ways to improve it? Or how many kids who can do that can still have a heart? Kid, I'm so proud of you. Of everything about you. And I'm so excited to have you as my son that I don't know what I would do if you were mad at me for more than a few hours. So, for my sanity, I beg your forgiveness. Though, I say 'beg' loosely because there is no way I'm getting down on my knees or anything." 

Peter stayed silent, and stared at him. Finally he lifted one eyebrow, "Not even flowers?"

Tony gaped at him, and Peter tried to hide his smile. And failed miserably. Tony relaxed. "Tony, I know how you are. I'm really glad you are proud of me, but what happened today really went through some boundaries. I didnt want anyone to know about the adoption just yet. Or the fact I'm spiderman. Now MJ is mad at me, my bully knows that I'm Spiderman, and the whole school is going to think that the only reason I got the internship is because I'm your son! You can see why I'm a little mad at you? I mean, when you apologize to Pepper you get _her_ flowers!" 

Peter took a breath before Tony grabbed him a little roughly and pulled him in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I should have thought it through a bit more." 

"Yeah, you should have but it's okay. I forgive you." Tony finally relaxed fully as Peter spoke. "I mean, did you see my classes face? It was awful but it was kind of funny." 

"Yeah, kid. I saw them. I kind made Friday record your tour today, so... we can look back at that moment whenever we want." 

Tony and Peter laughed a little before Peter looked up. "Do you think they're still here? Can we hold like a weird questionnaire thing?" 

Tony looked taken aback by the question but nodded and in less than 10 minutes there was a conference room cleared and an entire class and the Avengers that were in the tower in one room. 

"We only have a little bit of time left, so let's keep the questions short, alright?" Amy was trying their damndest to keep to _some _sort of schedule. 

Tony chose the first question, pointing at Flash of all people. "Yes, you. With the face." 

Flash blushed, "What would it take to get an internship here?" 

Tony sat back a little, and looked a little bewildered. "You know, I'm not entirely sure. Usually Pepper's team deals with the hiring of people. Typically, it means that you are in college or out of college, with a certain passion for the job but also able to know your limits. We want people that can push them, but know not to break them, if that makes sense. Cure cancer but not at the cost of a life?" 

Flash nodded, thinking. Cindy raised her hand next. "Was Peter always your son, or did you adopt him? Did you hire him as an intern just because he's your son?" 

Tony stiffened a little, "I adopted him less than a year ago. He's been an intern for more than a few years now. No more questions about our personal lives."

The class moved on and began asking questions of Steve and Bucky's relationship, even a few asked about Nat and Bruce. Peter smiled a little at the shy looks between the two. After a while, Amy stood up from the back. "Time's up, it's time for all of you to head back to school. Tour is overdue by about a half hour now and the bus driver is probably waiting for you guys." With a few groans, the class filed out of the room. 

"Hey Ned, can you hang back for a moment? Mr.... teacher, do you mind if I talk to Ned for a moment?" Mr. Harrington only nodded a little in shock, looking extremely similar to Ned as he walked back over to Tony. 

"What did you need Mr. Stark?" Ned asked, awe clearly in his voice.

"What do you think about becoming an intern here? I need someone like you. I know your Peter's 'man in the chair' but I dont think he'll mind sharing you with me. I want to know how you hacked into my suit. That was pretty impressive stuff." Tony gave Ned one of his winning smiles, which was pretty much unneeded as Ned was already nodding vigorously.

"Yes Mr. Stark! I would love too! Oh my gosh. Yes! Thank you so much Mr. Stark. You won't regret this! Wow! Thank-" Tony held up his hand. 

"Calm down kid, you're gonna give yourself an aneurism. Just come with Peter in the days that he interns. Also, make sure your parents sign this form. See you soon." And with that, Tony was out the door. 

Peter beamed at Ned and walked back to the class with him as they were leaving out the lobby. Ned chattered excitedly the whole way. 

MJ caught Peter's eye as Ned walked to the bus. She gave him a half smile, and he felt better in that situation too. Mr. Harrington agreed that Peter really had no reason to go back to school just to come back home, so the rest of the class left Stark Industries without him. 

Peter still didn't know what to do about Flash. Or MJ even though she seemed less angry at him than earlier. He was excited for Ned and still slightly mad at Tony. Or he was until he heard, "Peter, IronBoss would like to know what kind of pizza you want for dinner tonight. We're watching Avatar after dinner, with ice cream." Maybe things would be okay after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending seems off. I want to continue this story line in the future but I'm not sure when I'll get back to it. If you see anything you may want me to change, please let me know. Any mistakes are all my own, let me know and I'll try to fix them. I'm ending this here, For now. I fully intend to come back and add a second story to this. Maybe about the internship, maybe Flash becomes Peter's friend? Maybe HE gets an internship too. Maybe the four of them get into trouble and irondad needs to help them. The ideas are there. Let me know what you think!


End file.
